Question: Suppose the circumference of a circle is ${12\pi}$. What is its radius?
Solution: ${c = 12\pi}$ ${r = 6}$ We know $c = 2\pi r$, so $r = c / 2\pi = {12\pi} / 2 \pi = {6}$.